Golden Age Ryuu Hinode
Personality Not Good nor Evil, Ryuu has one objective, to help protect against threats to his bloodline. He lives a normal life, with his normal friends studying at a normalm state school. His grades are average and he gets through his social life quite well, being well acquainted with majority of his year and a few people from the older and younger years. However, Ryuu comes from a very evil family, Hinode with his farther being the embodiment of demonic rage. His two brothers, older and younger are always causing trouble and mischief, plotting on victums to tourment and kill. Ryuu acts as the reasoning voice, stopping them from doing anything they would regret or make them a target. Ryuu only ever does work when his family needs help with finishing assignments or taking out targets that are too much work for just them alone. He normally isnt asked for help due to his Quirk not synigizing with any of his family members, and he is always advised to work alone. Ryuu hates being alone as he has had people with him his entire life, which is why he refuses to do work unless with his family. The Hinode family love to express their prowess to everyone, enjoying exerting powerer and making people scared of them. However, Ryuu rarely uses his powers, due to the physical and mental strains it puts on him whilst using it. He would rather see people die and suffer than save them if it means that he can spar himself from then agonny and stress his body goes though when using his powers. Backstory Our father, Ken Hinode, was hunted for his supernatural mystique. Ken survived for hundreds of years, living well beyond the normal life expectancy of a human due to the demon trapped inside of him. Because of this, he was hunted across the world by heroes of all types. Over the years, Ken had several children, and raised them to hate those who persecuted him. Ryuu had a twin brother, Mars who was the most evil and demonic like child of Ken Hinode to date. They were the closest two in the family althought they were opposites. Leo took all the evil and hatred, and is the reason that Ryuu was born with reason and emotion. Growing up, Ryuu spent a lot of time away from his family, mainly with friends as he didnt like the negative energy. He dislikes the way his dad treated him and his brothers, and was against the multitude of tests and practise Ken Hinode put them through. The pain that he experinced in the test and trials whist using his power made him scared of using it, as he didnt like pain and feeling uncomfortable in any circumstances. Ryuu unlocked is abilities at the young age of 3, but wasnt able to manifest it into something useful until the age of 14. He didnt like using his abilities on big objects, and found it almost impossible to use it on other people due to the stress it brought him. However, Ryuu learnt that using his ability on himself to increase his phyiscal atributes in battle had the opposite effects, making him calmer, and making him stronger and faster. Resources A secret underground base we obtained from our father (Ken) doing numerous heists. Which is stacked high full of money, vehicles, helicopters and computers. Equipment / Weaponry 2 Katanas. Specialisations Almost Unlimited Stamina, Ranged Combat and Reaction Speed. Quirk Telekenesis. Versatility Uses Telekinesis to move objects that are 20kg in weight and bellow. Also uses it to control and manipulate his Katanas for defensive and long range attacks. Telekinesis can be used to increase physical traits such as speed up to 40mph, and durability of up to 10 kN. He can move objects within a 10 m radius at 15 m/s. And he can move max 2 objects for now and only 1 object if he is enhancing his body. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Rogues